The Great Escape
by pink alchemia
Summary: After Max 'escapes' from the flock, she meets up with Hermione and her friend ,Aqua, who have just escaped from the School. After getting mysterious letters, they learn they can do things never thought possible. Well, by muggles, at least. Re-write of Three.
1. Escape

**Ha-ha, in case you haven't noticed this is the re-post of my old story, Three. So uh, enjoy. **

**Sorry for the OOCness. Hermione would be different if she went to the school though…. And Max will probably be back to her ass-kicking sarcastic self in the next chapter of so…**

**Anyways, this takes place in the UK.**

**Disclaimer: There's a reason this is called FAN-fiction. I don't own Harry Potter of Maximum Ride.**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

Max POV

I loved Europe, especially in the summer. At the moment the sky was a perfect blue and there was a cool breeze. It was amazing. It was like nothing could ever go wrong. Boy was I wrong.

After flying several hours, I finally decided to land. Even I had a limit, that and the flock looked like they were going to fall out of the sky. I located a cave and slowly stepped into it. I gave the flock the okay and they practically collapsed while I unpacked.

"So, what's the next step?" Fang asked from behind me.

"Seriously, stop doing that. I almost had a heart attack, again. Anyway, give me time to think. We just got here." I crawled closer to the fire Iggy started.

"Well, I have an idea." Fang looked around and I saw the flock beckoning him to continue. "I-We think you should leave the flock."

He opened his mouth to continue, but I held my hand to stop him. "Save it, I don't care to know WHY you guys are doing this. Just know, that if I ever see you again I'll send you all to the hospital." I got up, grabbed my limited belongings and checked my pocket for the Max Card, and flew out the mouth of the cave. I hadn't even noticed that I had begun to cry.

Hermione POV

I internally winced as the Flyboys practically threw Aquamarine into her cage. She was soaking wet and looked more tired than I had ever seen her. But, she was Aquamarine and within minutes she was back to her perky self.

I'm Hermione and my life is a medium sized Dog Crate. As far as I knew Aqua and I were both 16 and had only seen the sky a handful of times. That was going to change soon, very soon.

I looked over at Aqua and saw that she was giving me the signal (wiggling ears.) I gripped the lock and pulled, effectively ripping it off. We had spent weeks pulling, yanking on it, anything to weaken it. I pushed open the door and slowly crawled across the cold tile floor to help Aqua's wet self out.

We took off running and as I expected, the alarms blared and the flyboys were almost immediately on our tails. We knock over empty crates to slow the down.

"I miss the Erasers, don't you?" I smiled, glad that Aqua was back to her normal self. I routinely ignored her as she started rambling.

"There! We did it! I almost screamed as we came to the exit. "You know the meeting place."

"Yeppers," Aqua nodded and she took off for the nearby lake. I ran into the dense forest, smiling as my Cheetah legs kicked into hyper-drive. I loved running,. I guess you could say (for me) that it was my equivalent to a bird flying, or Aqua swimming. I felt so alive. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Aqua flicking her Aquamarine tail.

"Show off," I muttered. Soon, I found myself smiling despite the dire circumstances as I saw the clearing (aka, our meeting place.) Suddenly, out of nowhere and large figure with wings fell from the sky, right on top of me.

"Oh my God! I am so sorry!" The figure (which I concluded was a girl) said. Her eyes were a puffy red as if she had been crying, which she probably was.

"No sweat." I replied. "Oh, I wouldn't recommend going that way." I continued, pointing. "Unless you want to go to the school"

"You saw my…" She started.

"Yeah, but they're NOTHING compared to my cheetah speed." I smiled and so did the mystery girl.

"Hermione! Is that you?" Aqua yelled. She was dripping wet and running towards us. "I can't believe we did it! I'm so proud of us!" She sat down with her back against a tree. "Who's this?" She asked, wringing the water out of her hair.

"Gosh, scream a little louder?" I scolded. "We just ESCAPED the school. And I don't know about you, but I don't want to go back." I looked at the mystery girl.

"I'm the one and only Maximum Ride. But, you can call me Max." Max said.

"Hey, YOU'RE the Maximum Ride? You and your friends were the first to ever escape the school, and with the help of a white coat." Aqua gushed. "Hey, wait. Where's the flock?" Max took a ragged breath, like she was gonna cry again. "Is that a touchy subject? Sorry."

"No prob. I'll have to get over it sooner or later.

"Anyway, I was gonna ask you if you wanted to join us. You seem like you have a lot of experience, and it's always good to travel in numbers…" I asked.

It seemed like forever until Max replied. "Yeah, I could use some friends.

"Super flying tackle pounce!" Aqua yelled and she enveloped Max in a big hug.

"Tomorrow after we get food, we can introduce ourselves and get some new clothes." I announced.

"I would recommend sleeping in a tree, especially in the leaves. No one will be able to see you." Max told us.

I took a deep breath, located the shortest one I could find, and took a long, much needed sleep.

…

**Yay! I've finished it! If you read my other story, (three) you'll know I promised 2 new chapters. I'll probably have them up sometime tomorrow…**

**Peace,**

** .**

**p.s. If you read three, do you think that I should make Aqua Nudge's older sister?**


	2. Shopping

**Hihi! I'm baa-ack. Did ya miss me? I forgot to tell you that this takes place in 6th year (hp) and fang and angel never happened. **

**The next few chapters might be delayed. I've been banned from the computer. And then there is spring break. I'm going to NYC :DDD and I'll be gone for a week.**

**I'll have the outfits up on my profile soon.**

**Shout out to MetalFlowers for being my first review! **

**Oh yeah, Metal. It's supposed to be better. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Maximum Ride.**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Hermione POV

"Rise and Shine! Up and at 'em! All those other things people say!" Aqua shouted. God, that girl had a pair of lungs.

"I thought the saying was: the early bird catches the worm. You're a FISH!" Max moaned, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. She climbed out of her tree and started to check her bag for supplies.

"So you can like, Fly?" Aqua asked, once we were all seated.

"Yup," Max smiled. I liked her a lot; she had street smarts and knew the ropes of being on the run.

"That's pretty, cool." Aqua replied.

I stood up. "I think we should get some new clothes. You know, so we can blend."

"Yeah, first thing after we eat." Max agreed. She tugged on her blood and mud stained clothes. I looked at Aqua, but she was off in her own little world, waving her arms all the while. I laughed.

"Hermione, what is it now? What's so funny? You always do this!" Aqua groaned, snapping out of her daze and almost falling out of her tree. But, that just made me laugh harder. Soon, Max joined in, then Alex. It felt so good to just sit there and laugh. I hadn't done that in years.

"We should plan, then go out for food, then get clothes" Max said. Aqua and I nodded in agreement.

"Okay, me and Max can get brekkie, while you hold down the fort. Afterwards, we can catch up and get clothes." Aqua piped.

"Why Aquamarine, you almost said something mildly intelligent," I smirked.

"Hey thanks, wait. Hey!" She playfully punched me in the arm.

"By the way, it's Max and I. Not, Me and Max." I commented.

"Oh well. Potatoe, Potato. **(A/N I spelt it wrong on purpose)** I'll get over it." She shrugged. "Anyway what do you think, Max?"

"It's a good idea. We should really get going." Max got up and waved Aqua over. She wiped her eyes, and I realized that the flock must have done something horrible to her. Max seemed like the girl who would rather die than cry. Okay, that was a little extreme, but you get my point.

As soon as they disappeared from view, I sighed and lay down on the dirt floor. I looked up at the limited light pouring through the thick canopy. I put my hands behind my head and tried to ignore the chronic pain in my stomach.

. . . . . .Time Lapse. . . . . .

"Hey, Hermione! You won't believe this! Max has an UNLIMITED card!" Aqua chirped (ha-ha, get it? She chirped, and she's a bird! Never mind,) signaling their return.

"As you can see, we're back." Max continued.

"Yup, I heard it, too. What food did you guys get?" I asked.

Max was just about to open her mouth, but Aqua got there first. "Max eats, like twice the amount than we do. So we got lots!" I didn't bother mentioning that she didn't actually answer my question. I looked at Max and she set a McDonalds bag in front of me. Then, I noticed all the Bags they had, Four **(A/N I couldn't actually remember how many they usually have, so I decided on two)**

We ate quickly, but that might have to do with the fact that the food at the school mostly consist of gone-bad fruit in small portions. At the moment we were waiting for someone to start the conversation.

"Do you think this would qualify as an awkward silence? Because, you know, every awkward silence a gay baby is born..." Aqua asked. I rolled my eyes, but Max laughed.

"Hah! Do you know how old that is?" She snickered some more. "Well, I guess I should start. As you know, I'm Maximum Ride. You also know to call me Max. I'm 16 years old and 2 percent bird, more likely than not Hawk. I have super speed and strength. I can also fly and control air.

"Now, it's my turn! Okay, my name is Aquamarine, as you know. You also know to call me Aqua. I can part fish but, I don't know the exact percentage. I can breathe underwater, control water, and have telekinesis. But, I can only lift some things up easily; other things take a lot of concentration. I'm sixteen years old." She beamed and nodded toward me. "Oh! Wait, I got my name because of the color of my tail." She looked like that was the most important thing ever. "It's your turn, Hermy dear."

"Seriously, stop calling me that. Anyway, I'm also sixteen years old. I'm part cheetah so I can run really fast and jump pretty high because of the cat genes. I'm scared of heights and can control earth. I can also make force-fields. Before you ask, I do have a few spots on my back. The white coats also enhanced my brain, so I have an eidetic memory." I cracked my knuckles, and lay down on the cool dirt floor.

Suddenly, three owls swooped out from nowhere and dropped letters in our laps. As fast as they appeared, they were out of sight. "These so wouldn't be redundant if I could read past a second grade level." Aqua complained, while Max nodded in agreement.

I sighed, "Pass them to me." I stuck my hand out for them to pass me them. I looked at the ever so mysterious envelopes and slowly looked over each one. "They all basically say the same thing:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL _of_ WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_

Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizar_ds)_

Dear Hermione,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into Hogwarts: School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Enclosed is a list of all necessary books, supplies, and a ticket for platform 9 ¾ at Kings Cross on September 1st. We await your owl no later than July 1st.

Sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

P.S. We are aware of your late admission. During the train ride, a teacher will come in and help you catch up to the best of their abilities. Feel free to go to Diagon Alley and purchase books for before school study.

"I sighed and looked at the others.

"Do you actually believe this?" Max almost growled.

"Well, not completely. But, who would go through all this trouble just to send a few letters? By a freaking OWL! Aqua replied. Her eyes widened as realization dawned on her.

"White coats," we said in unison.

"But, of they knew where we are. Why haven't they attacked yet?" I asked.

"Good point, but we'll worry about that later. Right now, we need some clothes." Max replied.

"Then, we can go to London!" Aqua squealed.

"It's will, not can." I smirked as she playfully punched me in the arm. I slowly stood up and stuck a hand out for Max. Then, we were off.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Our first stop was Primark. "Whoa, this place has everything." As you can see, I was in complete awe.

"Close your mouth, you'll catch flies," Max scolded. "Let's go find some clothes." She grabbed our arms and dragged us to the clothes section. I quickly decided on some baggy Capri sweatpants, yellow converse, and orange short sleeved shirt. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Aqua grab some clothes and run into the fitting room.

"Tada!" Aqua burst out of the changing room door equipped in khaki shorts, and aquamarine polo shirt, and some brown flip-flops. "Where's Max?"

As if on cue, she calmly walked towards us decked out in, dark skinny jeans, black vans, a white camisole, and a red boyfriend shirt. "How do I look?"

"You both look wonderful, dahlings!" Aqua said in an exaggerated accent, slinging her arms around our shoulders.

"Let's pay." Max said, guiding us toward the check-out.

. . . . Time skip . . .

"While we are here, we might as well get some new supplies." I said gesturing to Max's sad-looking backpack.

"Yeah, but want to know what's really been bothering me?" She chose some plain black backpacks and continued walking. "We STILL haven't seen any flyboys, or any suspicious characters, or things." Max looked us dead in the eyes.

"What if it was someone else in your flock that was the tracker?" I guessed.

"Yeah, but that doesn't explain the letters." Aqua pointed out.

"Let's head back to camp, and sort things out from there" Max replied.

"Lead the way, mighty boss man-uh woman." Aqua said in a comical voice. I think she was trying to make Max laugh. I wanted to hurl.

**Woot, I am FINISHED! That chapter to forever to type, I have no idea why. **

**You can find their outfits on my profile! I'll have the next one up soon; I just need to write it. ****ಠ****_****ಠ****Sorry, I'm kinda sorta obsessed with the look_of_disaproval.**

**Peace,**

**. **


	3. Diagon Alley

**Meh, I'm gonna be terrible when I get a job. It's been, like, forever since I updated. Then I lost my notebook and I forgot where the last chapter left off. So, here I am, typing/writing this at 10:10 pm. Yay. **

**If you read my profile then you will know that I suck at sarcasm. It's so bad, it's laughable. There are some teachers that are better than I am, and they're old, like, they're about to retire. So, if you think that Max's lack of sarcasm is OOC, IT'S NOT MY FAULT! **

**Also, do you think I should put the flock in Hogwarts? I was thinking about it, to give Max and them a hard time. But, Draco and all the others might be able to do that. Drop me a line.**

**Saving the World and Other Extreme Sports to Nevermore never happened. This takes place in Sixth year. Forgive me if there is something wrong with the Harry Potter part of the story line. I don't have easy access to the books.**

**Whoa, long authors note… BUT THERE'S MORE:**

**GirlWithTheRainbowColoredWin gs: BTW, love the name. It's cool, I can't spell either. As Fang would say: "Thank God for spell-check." On a different note, Aqua can get a fish tale if she's in water. Other than that she's practically human. Think, H2o (the Australian T.V. show) only more voluntary, she can transform when she wants, but if she gets wet she can't control it.**

**Shout to GirlWithTheRainbowColoredWin gs for being the second review!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned the books then Iggy would be the main character, and Dramione would be canon. But, I don't so sadly, neither of those are true.**

**Hermione POV**

To say that it was a relief to get out of those ratty school clothes would be an understatement. I had never worn anything but the rough, dirty, School uniforms (as Aqua would call them.)

At the moment, Aqua was doing whatever it is that Aqua's do when they're bored, Max was figuring out our next plan of action, and I was taking in inventory and trying to figure out the story behind the ever-so-mysterious letters.

Then, _it_ happened. A man (big enough to be classified as a mini or half giant) flew in from the canopy on a motorcycle. Don't even bother to re-read that sentence. You read correctly. He flew. On a motorcycle. Max and I jumped into fighting stances and Aqua quickly scaled a tree, crouched in it, and lifted water (from a way-to-convenient source nearby) like a whip.

"No, like we practiced! You fall out of that tree, it's all over." I scolded under my breath. But, I knew she could hear me. Partially because she immediately dropped down and slipped into position next to me.

**(A/N, I'm not even gonna bother doing Hagrid's accent.) **

"Calm yourselves," the man in question said. "I just here to tell you about Hogwarts, not fight."

"Hogwarts, hmm," Aqua said climbing down her tree and slipping into the correct fighting stance next to me. "That sounds familiar."

"If you read the letters, it should." The man-giant said, easily answering the question before Max or I could.

"Anyway, as interesting as this conversation is, you seem to have left out one important detail." Max began, looking the man directly in the eye. "Who are you," she finished, a glare fierce enough to send shivers down _my_ spine.

"Well, the conversation only just started." He replied, a warm smile growing on his face. "The name's Hagrid."

"Interesting, who do you work for, Hagrid?" I cut right to the chase. I wasn't used to long conversations.

"I'm the gamekeeper and former teacher and student at Hogwarts." I was surprised, it wasn't every day the strangers told you their life stories.

"Hogwarts? You actually think we buy that crap?" Max snarled. Aqua was oddly silent. "Where's the army, the ridiculous amount of Erasers. If you're gonna take us to the school, you aren't very good at your job."

"I'm not here to take you to the school. It doesn't start for another two months!" Hagrid genuinely looked surprised. "As for the army, I don't really think that is necessary when helping some muggle-borns to Diagon Alley."

For the first time since Hagrid came, Aqua said something. "Guys, maybe he's telling the truth?" Max's head whipped around. "I mean, the school, they're pretty simple. They wouldn't coordinate something so elaborate just to get three experiments back." Max's face was still angry, but it was more like damn-that-makes-sense-why-didn't-I-think-of-it angry and as apposed to what-is-wrong-with-this-chick-is-she-trying-to-get-us-killed angry.

"Finally! Someone sees reason!" Hagrid sighed with relief and took a giant step forward. We tensed and he took a step back. "Well, we can't all fit in my motor-cycle. So we'll have to walk to Diagon Alley." He pulled a pink umbrella out from the side car and waved it, muttering under his breath. The motor-cycle shrunk, and Hagrid dropped it in his over-sized pocket. Aqua's eyes got so big I thought they would pop. Max gave a small, barely audible gasp. He put the motorcycle in his pants pocket and pointed, "This way." He began walking, obviously trusting us since he never looked back. I stared at Max, and nodded. She gave me a long hard stare before giving me small nod. And we were off.

Hagrid led us over the river and through the woods, but certainly not to Grandmother's house. I didn't even know if I had a Grandmother. 

Anyway, Hagrid weaved through the bustling streets and to the back of a bar named The Leaky Cauldron. He once again whipped out his ratty pink umbrella at tapped some of the bricks in the back. I snorted. "that settles it." I whispered to Max. She snorted in reply. "Hagrid is crazy." I rolled my eyes, about to storm out of the bar in disbelief, when I heard a loud gasp. Coming from Max.

I stared at the brick, which seemed to be moving. Steadily a hole grew in the brick, and instead of a wall, or another room behind it, I saw a street. I stared at Hagrid. "How, is this possible?" I couldn't wrap my head around this.

"Magic" Hagrid answered simply, and his eyes began to twinkle. "Come on, hop to it. The wall doesn't bite." He continued, waving us in, and then lumbering through after us.

I stare at the ground, angry at my incompetence. This had probably been the fourth time I have ever been wrong in my entire life.

"I haven't done this since Harry Potter." Hagrid whispers.

"Who's Harry Potter?" Aqua asks.

"The Boy Who Lived." He replies.

"That doesn't really narrow it down much." Max continued. I nod in agreement.

"There are lots of boys who have lived." I said.

"If you would let me talk." Hagrid looks exasperated. "Harry Potter is the only person to ever survive the killing curse."

"Well, you could have just said that." I smirk. Hagrid looks irritated, and somehow, the face doesn't fit. "Sorry." I mutter. I twirl my hair in my fingers, something that I always do when I get nervous. "What should we get first?" I make a face. "Actually, how are we going to buy all this? We only have Max's credit card."

"It's a credit card?" Max looks puzzled.

"Yeah, you've had it for two years, and you truly thought that you had the only unlimited card in existence?" I shake my head. I am surrounded by imbeciles.

"To answer you question, Hermione. We go to Gringrotts." Hagrid strides over to a large fancy-looking building.

"Gringrotts." I whisper, a smile unconsciously growing on my face.


End file.
